Looney Tunes Dark fics
by nobody impotant
Summary: A series of Looney tunes dark fic one shots.


Looney tunes dark fics

Ch1:Anger and jealousy

A/N: This is the first of several dark fanfiction stories. I am personally a big looney tunes fan and I normally wouldn't write stuff this dark, but I am still just experimenting with writing and I thought I would try something a little darker. I do not like flames, but you are free to give me your honest opinions good or bad, any advice would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story and am not making any money from it.

It was a dark night in the city of angels, As Daffy got into the backseat of his Limo. It was the night of the Looney Tunes awards and as usual, Bugs was expected to win hands down. Normally on this night Daffy would be contemplating on how he was going to celebrate the night he finally won, the night he finally proved to the whole world he was the greatest, the night he would finally show the rabbit who was the better tune, but not this night oh no, this night all that was on his mind was what he was going to do when they declared Bugs the winner.

When Daffy first made his début in a Porky's duck hunt, he was a break out success. Warner Bros. was shoving him in every short they could, the girls were lined up outside his door, he was prased as a revolutionary creation, for 3 years he was on top of the world, but then, he came. In just one short Bugs Bunny had become bigger then he ever was. For decades the rabbit was an icon of the cartoon industry, while he was reduced to nothing more than the studios go to butt monkey. Over the years the rabbit has enjoyed unparalleled success, in fame, money, marriage, and influence. Daffy on the other hand, has been married and divorced 6 times, is on the verge of losing his home to the IRS, and to top it all off, has to walk with a cane, because of years of gunshots, falls, explosions, and any other pain imaginable, while the rabbit got away scot-free and with all the pleasures that would have been his. He wished it wouldn't have come to this, but it has, and he was at the event horizon of despair and nearing the point of no return.

Daffy sipped on a $2500.00 bottle of scotch, as he heard his driver say. sir, are you sure you want to start drinking this early? Daffy: Shut the hell up, before I smasth thisth fucking bottle agaisth your fucking head!

They Arrived at the awards ceremony. The walkway was covered in red carpet, there were people with cameras crowding both sides of the walkway, and fans with I Love You signs cheering their favorites. Daffy got out of his limo and started to walk towards the door, reporters immediately surrounded him.

Reporter 1: Daffy Duck is it true your ex-wife is sewing you for giving her herpes? Reporter 2: Mr. Duck is it true you were arrested in Thailand for heroine charges? Reporter 3: Daffy is it true you struck you agent repeatedly in the face? Reporter 4: Daffy is it true you had an affair with bugs' wife?

Daffy didn't even bother to agnalidge their questions, they were always ready to jump on the next rumor about him, so he just kept walking in the direction of the door, till one reporter asked. Reporter 5: Daffy is it true the studio refused to compensate you, after you had to start walking with a cane.

Daffy stopped to look the reporter in the eye, before striking him in the head with his cane and saying. Daffy: Any more dumb questhionsth. When no one said anything else, he continued to the entrance.

Daffy made his way to his table and told the waiter,to bring him the strongest stuff they had. As he lit a cigaret, Melissa Duck came and sat next to him.

Melissa: Whats up handsome? Daffy: Fuck off skank. Melissa: Oh come on Daffy, you know I love you. Daffy: You loved my credit cards, what do you want you want. He said sipping his drink, not even bothering to look at her. Melissa: I was thinking, after we get out of here, we can go to your place and catch up, if you know what I mean. Daffy: Take it the guy you were sthaying with, checked histh bank sthatement. Melissa: Come on, don't be like that Daffy. You know, I remember all the things that make you happy. She said seductively, while easing her hand onto his, at which point, Daffy grabbed her arm. Daffy: Leson here, I don't want to hear it. Stho, shut the hell up. When he let her go, Melissa gave him a nervous look. Melissa: Fine, be that way. You've always been a loser anyway. She left, as Daffy was about to get up and slap her for that comment.

As, the night wore on the awards were given one by one. Daffy won a few, but instead of giving a long speech about him self like people expected, he just grabbed his award and went back to his table, without even saying a word. Everyone thought something wasn't quiet right, but they all had to move on. Bugs got up on the stage to announce the award for greatest Looney Tunes of the year. Bugs: What's up Docs. Everyone but Daffy let out a small laugh, as Bugs made a few more wisecracks. Bugs: The nominees for this award are, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote... Daffy: Oh pleasthe, like we don't all know it'sth you Rabbit. Bugs: Daffy Duck... Daffy: Yeah, throw my name in there. Justht sthay your fucking name and get it over with. Bugs: And of course, yours truly. Bugs opened the envelope... Bugs: And the winner is... Oh... I do say, why I shouldn't... Daffy: Yeah, like you didn't know. Bugs: Bugs Bunny! Daffy: It's about fucking time. Daffy said, as he gulped down his drink and lit another cigaret. Daffy looked down and whispered. Daffy: Mother forgive me, for what I'm about to do, but there's no turning back now.

Later that night, Bugs and his wife Lola were in their own private room, with Elmer, Foghorn, and Melissa, as Daffy stepped in and leaned against the door. Bugs turned to him and said. Bugs: What's up duck? Daffy: Oh nothing,justht thought I'd join the party. He said, as he took a sip of cheap whiskey from a silver flask, while he started tapping his cane on the floor. Bugs: You didn't seem that excided, when you got up to get your awards. We were expecting an hour long speech, every time you got up there. Daffy: Oh, I justht been in a bad mood lately, but I think I figured it all out. Stho, how you doin old buddy old pal, the kidsth doin alright? Bugs noticed somthing off about his friend, but kept talking. Bugs:Yeah, Thier allright. How about Yours? Daffy: Don't know, thier mothers got full cusody over them, except those who left them with thier parents. He said, glancing at Melisa. Daffy: Stho, how did you and Lola's second honey moon go. Bugs:It went great, even though we didn't get out of our room much. ouch! Lola nudged him and said. Lola: Yeah, we had fun. Daffy chuckled, as he slyly closed the door behind him. Daffy: That'sth good. Nice to know you had... Daffy dropped his flask, so the metallic sound of it hitting the floor, could cover up the sound of the lock. Bugs: Let me get that for you. Daffy: Oh no, I have about ahundred at my housthe. He said as, he eased on over to Bugs, the sound of his cane hitting the floor with every footstep. Bugs: Daff, you alright? You seem a little... different. Daffy: Me? I'm as good, as always pal. Daffy gave, kind of a croocket grin, as he took one last step towards the rabbit, and gave a quick glance at Lola. Daffy: Stho, you and Lo been getting it on? Bugs: What? Bugs asked shocked, as the smell of alcohal on Daffy's breath, hit him like train. Daffy: I sthaid, have you and blondie been getting it on. Lola: Daffy! You can't just... Daffy: Shut the hell up bitch! Bugs: Don't talk to her lik... Daffy pulled a gun with a silencer out of his jacket pocket, and hit Bugs across the face with it. Everyone gasped, as he put the gun to Bugs' chest and said. Daffy:Now, I'm going to sthay it again rabbit. Have you and blondie been fucking each other lately? Bugs just looked at him in shock. Daffy: Ansthwer me! Daffy said, as he hit Bugs in the stomach with the head of his cane. Foghorn who was behind the bar, spoke up. Foghorn: Now listen here son, you don't want to... Daffy:Shut the hell up! Or, I'll come up there and shove one of thosthe bottlsthe down your fat neck. Bugs: Daffy please, put the gun... Daffy hit him with his cane again. Daffy: Oh no, You can't talk your way out thisth time rabbit. It's about fucking time your stupid fucking luck ran out! Bugs: Daffy, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends. Daffy laughed. Daffy: Friends!? That'sth what you call someone you... Bugs tried to snatch the gun, but Daffy brought the head of his cane to Bugs' face and shot him in the leg. Lola:Bugs! Lola yelled, as Bugs fell to his side, blood coming out of his leg. Daffy: Not asth fun, when the bulletsth are hitting you, isth it? Lola ran to Bugs' side and put her hand on the wound. Bugs: Daffy please! you need help! Daffy: No! What I need isth to get one thing straight! You ruined my life, you did thisth, thisth isth your fault! Foghorn: Now son, just calm down now and put... The crackle of 2 silenced gunshots filled the room, as they landed in Foghorn's chest, causing him to fall back, hitting a shelf and shattering several bottles on the floor. Blood and liquor, now flowed from where he was standing.

As everyone looked in foghorn's direction, Lola jumped up and tackled Daffy causing him to fire 3 more rounds into her stomach. Bugs: Lola! Bugs screamed in terror, as the bullets tour threw her flesh and fur, letting out a burst of red, as each went through. Daffy gave an almost remorseful look at her. Bugs jumped up and tried to wrestle the gun away only to get another bullet in his gut. He hit the floor, this time coughting up blood. Daffy struck him in the head with his cane again and kicked him repeatedley, yelling about how he brought this on his self, it was his foult she was dead, and he was an ungrateful bastered. He then saw Melisa trying franticley trying to open the door, as Elmer pulled out his own gun. Elmer managed to get his hand to stop shaking enough to aim. He pulled the trigger, but it misfired. Elmer:Come on, pwease fiwe, pwease. He kept trying, but only got an audible click. Daffy let out a smirk as, he fired and hit him in the shoulder. Elmer yelled in pain, as he put his hand on his blood covered shoulder. Daffy: How doesth it fill, Elmer owe buddy owe pal? I know how much, you love to shoot thingsth. Daffy then turned to Melisa and shot her in the back. He walked over to her. Melisa:Daffy... Daffy finished her off coldly and spat on her body, before turning his attention back to Bugs. As he was walking back towards Bugs, Elmer tried to run towards the door, but Daffy tripped him with his cane and turned his attention to the hunter. Elmer begged for his life. Elmer: P...p..pa...pwease mistew duck, wet me go. I pwomise nevew to go duck hunting again. Daffy: Pleasthe, and they sthay, I'm a coward. Daffy said, before shooting him in the knee caps. As Elmer tried to lift himself up, Daffy kicked him and pistol whipped him in the head. Daffy then walked over to Bugs, who had managed to get back on his feet, only for Daffy to swing his cane into his knee. Daffy cought him and gave him a knee to the crotch before, letting him fall to the floor. Bugs: Daffy, how could you? you bastard! Daffy: Justh shut up and get what'sth coming to you. Daffy then proceded, to beat him till he was too weak to even move and was coughing up blood. Daffy: All you had to do wasth give me a one fucking break, justh once, but no you had to be misther perfect and make my life mestherable. Bugs manage to mutter out what sounded like, go to hell. Daffy: After you, but first letsth give old Elmer a visit. Daffy grabbed Bugs by the ears and dragged him to Elmer, as he was starting to come to. Daffy let go of Bugs' ears and smacked Elmer in the face, before pulling out his gun again. Elmer now had, blood coming out from behind his head and from his knees. Daffy: Ok letsth try thisth again. What stheason isth it Elmer? Elmer: What? Daffy smacked him again. Daffy I said, What fucking Stheason isth it, Duck Stheason or Rabbit Stheason? Elmer:I...I... I don't know. Daffy: Come on! You pathetic excusthe for a hunter. Who'sth going to get shot thisth stheason, the duck or the wabbit? Elmer:T...Th..The..wabbit.. Daffy: Finally! You've said, one fucking thing right, in your miserible, pathetic, excuse for a life. Daffy said, as he unloaded the rest of his bullets in Elmer's boddy. Daffy then threw his gun at Elmer's lifeless body, before he turned his attention back to Bugs. Daffy stomped him in the chest, cousing him to spit up some blood. Daffy then bent down over him and pulled out a small black revolver. Bugs managed to mutter out. Bugs: wh...why... did you kill Lola? Daffy: She got inbetween usth, don't worry buddy. We'll all be back together in a little bit. Bugs: Go to hell, you good for nothing bastard! I wish I never met you! Daffy snapped. He threw his gun on the floor and pulled out a knife. Daffy: Well fine! I'll make sthure we never sthee each other again, you lousthy excusthe for a friend! Daffy got down on Bugs' chest and started stabbing him. Daffy: Why'd you have to, make me do thisth? Tears started to come out of his eyes as he was stabbing him. Daffy: Why! We could have sthayed friendsth! All you had to do wasth give me sthome respect! You were my bestht friend! Why! Daffy continued stabbing him, till his arm was too tired to continue. Daffy: I hate you! Daffy put his hand over his face and rolled off him crying. As what was left of Bugs' life, went out of his now, unmoving eyes. Daffy: What have I done? He was my friend. Daffy you heartlesth monsther, how could you? Daffy pulled the knife out of Bugs and thrust it into his own gut. He hunched over, as he twisted the blade and started coughing up blood. He turns to the readers and says. Daffy: Why couldn't he have justh let me win for once.

A/N: This is the end of the first Chapter of the Looney Tunes fics, if anyone actully wants to read any others, don't worry the individul chapters are not conected to each other. Each Individul chapter is a standalone story. I'm sorry if you are repulsed by this story. I mean no offense to the Looney Tunes or thier creators and although Daffy is my favorite, I love Bugs, Lola, Foghorn, and even Elmer to some extent. P.S. Melisa's personality in this story, was shaped to fit my need for her in the story. Again, I am sorry if anyone is offended by, this story.

Looney tunes dark fics

Ch1:Anger and jealousy

A/N: This is the first of several dark fanfiction stories. I am personally a big looney tunes fan and I normally wouldn't write stuff this dark, but I am still just experimenting with writing and I thought I would try somthing a little darker. I do not like flames, but you are free to give me your honest opionion good or bad, any advice would be apreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charecters in this story and am not making any money off of it.

It was a dark night in the city of angles, As Daffy got into the backseat of his Limo. It was the night of the Looney Tunes awards and as usual, Bugs was expected to win hands down. Normally on this night Daffy would be comtimplating on how he was going to celibrate the night he finally won, the night he finally proved to the whole world he was the greatist, the night he would finally show the rabbit who was the better tune, but not this night oh no, this night all that was on his mind was what he was going to do when they declared Bugs the winner.

When Daffy first made his debut in a Porky's duck hunt, he was a break out success. Warner Bros. was shoving him in every short they could, the girls were lined up outside his door, he was praced as a revolutionary creation, for 3 years he was on top of the world, but then, he came. In just one short Bugs Bunny had become bigger then he ever was. For decades the rabbit was an icon of the cartoon industry, while he was reduced to nothing more then the studios go to butt monkey. Over the years the rabbit has enjoyed unparalleld success, in fame, money, marrige, and infullence. Daffy on the other hand, has been married an divorced 6 times, is on the verg of losing his home to the IRS, and to top it all off, has to walk with a cane, becouse of years of gunshots, falls, explosions, and any other pain imaginable, while the rabbit got away scot free and with all the pleasures that would have been his. He wished it wouldn't have come to this, but it has, and he was at the event horizon of dispair and nearing the point of no return.

Daffy sipped on a $2500.00 bottle of scotch, as he heard his driver say. sir, are you sure you want to start drinking this early? Daffy: Shut the hell up, before I smasth thisth fucking bottle agaisth your fucking head!

They Arrived at the awards ceramony. The walkway was covered in red carpet, there were people with cameras crowding both sides of the walkway, and fans with I Love You signs cheering thier favorites. Daffy got out of his limo and started to walk towords the door, reporters immediatly sarrounded him.

Reporter 1: Daffy Duck is it true your ex-wife is sewing you for giving her herpes? Reporter 2: Mr. Duck is it true you were arrested in Thailand for haroine charges? Reporter 3: Daffy is it true you struck you agent repeatedley in the face? Reporter 4: Daffy is it true you had an affair with bugs' wife?

Daffy didn't even bother to agnolige thier questions, they were always ready to jump on the next rumor about him, so he just kept walking in the direction of the door, till one reporter asked. Reporter 5: Daffy is it true the studio refused to compensate you, after you had to start walking with a cane.

Daffy stopped to look the reporter in the eye, before striking him in the head with his cane and saying. Daffy: Any more dumb questhionsth. When no one said anything else, he continued to the entrance.

Daffy made his way to his table and told the waiter,to bring him the strongest stuff they had. As he lit a cigeret, Melisa Duck came and sat next to him.

Melisa: Whats up handsome? Daffy: Fuck off skank. Melisa: Oh come on Daffy, you know I love you. Daffy: You loved my credit cards, what the hell do you want. He said sipping his drink, not even bothering to look at her. Melisa: I was thinking, after we get out of here, we can go to your place and catch up, if you know what I mean. Daffy: Take it the guy you were sthaying with, checked histh bank sthatement. Melisa: Come on, don't be like that Daffy. You know, I remeber all the things that make you happy. She said seductivley, while easing her hand onto his, at witch point, Daffy grabbed her arm. Daffy: Listhin here, I don't want to hear it. Stho, shut the hell up. When he let her go, Melisa gave him a nervouse look. Melisa: Fine, be that way. You've always been a loser anyway. She left, as Daffy was about to get up and slap her for that comment.

As, the night wore on the awards were givin one by one. Daffy won a few, but instead of giving a long speech about him self like people expected, he just grabbed his award and went back to his table, without even saying a word. Everyone thought somthing wasn't quiet right, but they all had to move on. Bugs got up on the stage to anounce the award for greatist Looney Tunes of the year. Bugs: What's up Docs. Everyone but Daffy let out a small laugh, as Bugs made a few more wisecracks. Bugs: The nominees for this award are, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote... Daffy: Oh pleasthe, like we don't all know it'sth you Rabbit. Bugs: Daffy Duck... Daffy: Yeah, throw my name in there. Justht sthay your fucking name and get it over with. Bugs: And obcourse, yours truly. Bugs opened the evelope... Bugs: And the winner is... Oh... I do say, why I shouldn't... Daffy: Yeah, like you didn't know. Bugs: Bugs Bunny! Daffy: It's about fucking time. Daffy said, as he gulped down his drink and lit another cigeret. Daffy looked down and whispered. Daffy: Mother forgive me, for what I'm about to do, but there's no turning back now.

Later that night, Bugs and his wife Lola were in thier own private room, with Elmer, Foghorn, and Melisa, as Daffy stepped in and leaned against the door. Bugs turned to him and said. Bugs: What's up duck? Daffy: Oh nothing,justht thought I'd join the party. He said, as he took a sip of cheap wiskey from a silver flask, while he started tapping his cane on the floor. Bugs: You didn't seem that excided, when you got up to get your awards. We were expecting a hour long speach, every time you got up there. Daffy: Oh, I justht been in a bad mood lately, but I think I figured it all out. Stho, how you doin old buddy old pal, the kidsth doin alright? Bugs noticed somthing off about his friend, but kept talking. Bugs:Yeah, Thier allright. How about Yours? Daffy: Don't know, thier mothers got full cusody over them, except those who left them with thier parents. He said, glancing at Melisa. Daffy: Stho, how did you and Lola's second honey moon go. Bugs:It went great, even though we didn't get out of our room much. ouch! Lola nudged him and said. Lola: Yeah, we had fun. Daffy chuckled, as he slyly closed the door behind him. Daffy: That'sth good. Nice to know you had... Daffy dropped his flask, so the metalic sound of it hitting the floor, could cover up the sound of the lock. Bugs: Let me get that for you. Daffy: Oh no, I have about ahundred at my housthe. He said as, he eased on over to Bugs, the sound of his cane hitting the floor with every footstep. Bugs: Daff, you alright? You seem alittle... different. Daffy: Me? I'm as good, as always pal. Daffy gave, kindove a croocket grin, as he took one last step towords the rabbit, and gave a quick glance at Lola. Daffy: Stho, you and Lo been getting it on? Bugs: What? Bugs asked shocked, as the smell of alcohal on Daffy's breath, hit him like train. Daffy: I sthaid, have you and blondie been getting it on. Lola: Daffy! You can't just... Daffy: Shut the hell up bitch! Bugs: Don't talk to her lik... Daffy pulled a gun with a silencer out of his jacket pocket, and hit Bugs across the face with it. Everyone gasped, as he put the gun to Bugs' chest and said. Daffy:Now, I'm going to sthay it again rabbit. Have you and blondie been fucking each other latley? Bugs just looked at him in shock. Daffy: Ansthwer me! Daffy said, as he hit Bugs in the stomach with the head of his cane. Foghorn who was behind the bar, spoke up. Foghorn: Now listen here son, you don't want to... Daffy:Shut the hell up! Or, I'll come up there and shove one of thosthe bottlsthe down your fat neck. Bugs: Daffy please, put the gun... Daffy hit him with his cane again. Daffy: Oh no, You can't talk your way out thisth time rabbit. It's about fucking time your stupid fucking luck ran out! Bugs: Daffy, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends. Daffy laughed. Daffy: Friends!? That'sth what you call someone you... Bugs tried to snatch the gun, but Daffy brought the head of his cane to Bugs' face and shot him in the leg. Lola:Bugs! Lola yelled, as Bugs fell to his side, blood coming out of his leg. Daffy: Not asth fun, when the bulletsth are hitting you, isth it? Lola ran to Bugs' side and put her hand on the wound. Bugs: Daffy please! you need help! Daffy: No! What I need isth to get one thing straight! You ruined my life, you did thisth, thisth isth your fault! Foghorn: Now son, just calm down now and put... The crackle of 2 silenced gunshots filled the room, as they landed in Foghorn's chest, cousing him to fall back, hitting a shelf and shattering several bottles on the floor. Blood and liquer, now flowed from where he was standing.

As everyone looked in foghorn's direction, Lola jumped up and tackled Daffy cousing him to fire 3 more rounds into her stomach. Bugs: Lola! Bugs screamed in terror, as the bullets tour threw her flesh and fur, letting out a burst of red, as each went through. Daffy gave an almost remorsel look at her. Bugs jumped up and tried to wrestle the gun away only to get another bullet in his gut. He hit the floor, this time coughting up blood. Daffy struck him in the head with his cane again and kicked him repeatedley, yelling about how he brought this on his self, it was his foult she was dead, and he was an ungrateful bastered. He then saw Melisa trying franticley trying to open the door, as Elmer pulled out his own gun. Elmer managed to get his hand to stop shaking enough to aim. He pulled the trigger, but it misfired. Elmer:Come on, pwease fiwe, pwease. He kept trying, but only got an audible click. Daffy let out a smirk as, he fired and hit him in the shoulder. Elmer yelled in pain, as he put his hand on his blood covered shoulder. Daffy: How doesth it fill, Elmer owe buddy owe pal? I know how much, you love to shoot thingsth. Daffy then turned to Melisa and shot her in the back. He walked over to her. Melisa:Daffy... Daffy finished her off coldly and spat on her body, before turning his attention back to Bugs. As he was walking back towards Bugs, Elmer tried to run towards the door, but Daffy tripped him with his cane and turned his attention to the hunter. Elmer begged for his life. Elmer: P...p..pa...pwease mistew duck, wet me go. I pwomise nevew to go duck hunting again. Daffy: Pleasthe, and they sthay, I'm a coward. Daffy said, before shooting him in the knee caps. As Elmer tried to lift himself up, Daffy kicked him and pistol whipped him in the head. Daffy then walked over to Bugs, who had managed to get back on his feet, only for Daffy to swing his cane into his knee. Daffy cought him and gave him a knee to the crotch before, letting him fall to the floor. Bugs: Daffy, how could you? you bastard! Daffy: Justh shut up and get what'sth coming to you. Daffy then proceded, to beat him till he was too weak to even move and was coughing up blood. Daffy: All you had to do wasth give me a one fucking break, justh once, but no you had to be misther perfect and make my life mestherable. Bugs manage to mutter out what sounded like, go to hell. Daffy: After you, but first letsth give old Elmer a visit. Daffy grabbed Bugs by the ears and dragged him to Elmer, as he was starting to come to. Daffy let go of Bugs' ears and smacked Elmer in the face, before pulling out his gun again. Elmer now had, blood coming out from behind his head and from his knees. Daffy: Ok letsth try thisth again. What stheason isth it Elmer? Elmer: What? Daffy smacked him again. Daffy I said, What fucking Stheason isth it, Duck Stheason or Rabbit Stheason? Elmer:I...I... I don't know. Daffy: Come on! You pathetic excusthe for a hunter. Who'sth going to get shot thisth stheason, the duck or the wabbit? Elmer:T...Th..The..wabbit.. Daffy: Finally! You've said, one fucking thing right, in your miserible, pathetic, excuse for a life. Daffy said, as he unloaded the rest of his bullets in Elmer's boddy. Daffy then threw his gun at Elmer's lifeless body, before he turned his attention back to Bugs. Daffy stomped him in the chest, cousing him to spit up some blood. Daffy then bent down over him and pulled out a small black revolver. Bugs managed to mutter out. Bugs: wh...why... did you kill Lola? Daffy: She got inbetween usth, don't worry buddy. We'll all be back together in a little bit. Bugs: Go to hell, you good for nothing bastard! I wish I never met you! Daffy snapped. He threw his gun on the floor and pulled out a knife. Daffy: Well fine! I'll make sthure we never sthee each other again, you lousthy excusthe for a friend! Daffy got down on Bugs' chest and started stabbing him. Daffy: Why'd you have to, make me do thisth? Tears started to come out of his eyes as he was stabbing him. Daffy: Why! We could have sthayed friendsth! All you had to do wasth give me sthome respect! You were my bestht friend! Why! Daffy continued stabbing him, till his arm was too tired to continue. Daffy: I hate you! Daffy put his hand over his face and rolled off him crying. As what was left of Bugs' life, went out of his now, unmoving eyes. Daffy: What have I done? He was my friend. Daffy you heartlesth monsther, how could you? Daffy pulled the knife out of Bugs and thrust it into his own gut. He hunched over, as he twisted the blade and started coughing up blood. He turns to the readers and says. Daffy: Why couldn't he have justh let me win for once.

A/N: This is the end of the first Chapter of the Looney Tunes fics, if anyone actully wants to read any others, don't worry the individul chapters are not conected to each other. Each Individul chapter is a standalone story. I'm sorry if you are repulsed by this story. I mean no offense to the Looney Tunes or thier creators and although Daffy is my favorite, I love Bugs, Lola, Foghorn, and even Elmer to some extent. P.S. Melisa's personality in this story, was shaped to fit my need for her in the story. Again, I am sorry if anyone is offended by, this story.


End file.
